My Little Robin
by tydeerose
Summary: Robin is turned into a 3 year old and only speaks romani. Its up to young justice and the JLA to take care of him and try to change him back. Dick/Bruce father/son fluff Conner/Dick brotherly DaddyBats SuperBrother
1. Fear gas?

A/N:this is my first fic so plz be nice I am open to Ideas

It was a simple recon mission but, like always, it turned into some big battle. But they didn't really care; they had been itching for a good fight. They had just finished taking out the last of the henchmen, when the ringleader stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey, there's the boss!" shouted Kid Flash.

"You think, Kid Obvious," Robin joked with sarcasm in his voice as he ran forward in an attempt to knock out the newly appeared man, with his bow staff. The said man was clad in a raged brown shirt with matching pants and a bag over his head with slits for his eyes and mouth. Only one thing went through the Boy Wonder's head at that moment.

'Scarecrow.'

"Why hello, my Boy Blunder. It seems as though you've found me. But where's Batsy? Don't tell me he sent out the diaper brigade to try and stop me."

"I'm afraid so, Scarecrow," Miss Martian shouted.

"Dude, that rhymed," said Kid Flash as he stared at his teammates wide eyed

"Ignore him," Artemis stated followed by an eye roll.

"Hey." Kid flash shouted

"Anyway I have a present for you, Boy Blunder. It's a new gas that I just finished. I think you will have a great time with it." With that, Scarecrow released a gas cloud around Robin and ran off.

In an instant, Superboy, Aqualad, and Artemis ran after him while Kid Flash and Miss Martian scrambled to help Robin who was in a coughing fit.

"Rob, dude, are you okay?" asked a very worried Wally at a million miles per hour. Before the mission, Batman had told them all about Scarecrow's fear gas and how bad it could be.

By this time, the gas had cleared, but Robin kept coughing, unable to answer his friends. So Megan did the first thing she could think of. Using her powers, she connected her mind with those of Robin and Wally.

'Robin, are you okay?' she frantically asked through her thoughts.

'…' More coughing came from the young boy.

Just as the other three young heroes had returned to the warehouse after unsuccessfully pursuing Scarecrow, both Miss Martian and Kid Flash shouted "ROBIN!" at the same time as the Boy Wonder collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

So what do you think reviews plz

R&R

\/


	2. Little problems

A/N:this is my first fic so plz be nice I am open to Ideas

Just as the other three young heroes had returned to the warehouse after unsuccessfully pursuing Scarecrow, both Miss Martian and Kid Flash shouted "ROBIN!" at the same time as the Boy Wonder collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

Superboy ran over and picked up the fallen bird as if he were a baby and asked, "What happened?" in a tone that made it evident that he was trying to stop himself from yelling and proceeding to bash anything and everything in his path.

"I don't… he just…then he…" Miss Martian struggled to get the words out.

"He was coughing a lot, and then he- he just passed out," Kid Flash explained quickly fearing for what will happen to his best friend and also what the bat will do when he sees what they let happen to his baby bird. They were trusted to watch out for him and they, no _he _let this happen. He was right there what could he have done to stop it, to stop robin from engaging the scarecrow.

"We should hurry and get him back to mount justice." Aqualad announced with a tinge of fear for both his fallen comrade and for what batman will do to him when he finds out.

"Right," they all agreed and ran outside to the waiting bio-ship.

The whole ride to Mount Justice was deadly silent, except for the occasional rasp in Robin's breathing, as if a single word might mean the end of their little bird. All of their thoughts were on robin and what that gas could have been. If it was fear gas wouldn't it have taken affect by now. So it must be something else, but what. Aqualad was also contemplating whether or not to call batman. If he did and robin was just hit with knock out gas, which seemed really unlikely, then he would get a lectern from batman and robin would probably be mad at him. But on the other hand if it was some sort of poison or something then not calling the league could cost robin his life, before Aqualad could make up his mind they arrived at mount justice.

Once off the bio-ship, Superboy carefully placed Robin on the couch as they contemplated what to do next. Why the couch, well because he _is_superboy and he wanted to keep a good eye on _his_ little bird and he just could not do that anywhere else.

"We should call Batman," Kaldur stated after making up his mind. Then he made his was over to the holographic screen used for calls.

"NOOOO!" Kid Flash shouted, rushing over to stop the team's leader before he could call in Batman.

"Why not? Robin's hurt by whatever Scarecrow hit him with and Batman has a right to know," Artemis said, annoyed.

"Yeah… but he'll kill us. You know how much he hates it when Robin get hurt and personally, I'd like to live long enough to see my twenty-first birthday, thank you very much," Wally said, equally annoyed.

Any response was cut off by a moan from the couch signaling a certain bird was waking from his slumber.

"See? No need to call Bats. He's fine!" Wally stated confidently as he ran over to his best friend "Hey, Rob, how you feelin-…"

Wally stopped in his tracks when he saw Robin. Or at least the little kid who was now sitting where Robin was supposed to be.

"G-guys…GUYS, SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH ROBIN!" Wally shouted frantically.

In hearing this, the whole team ran over to see a small child no more than three years old starting to sit up on the couch right where Robin had been only moments ago. The child was clad in what looked like an earlier design of his costume. It had no cape, no gloves or boots, not even his utility belt, but was equally colorful. But what really stuck out to the team was the fact that he was not wearing a mask.

They were all standing there with dumbfounded expressions, staring at the little boy, when they noticed the look in his eyes change from sleepy to scared and on the verge of tears. Then the little child cried out fearfully, "Cine sunteti voi ... mami tata unde esti tu ... ma ajuti." **"Who are you people? …Mommy, Daddy, where are you? Help me!" **

So what do you think reviews plz

R&R

\/


	3. Tears

A/N: the long awaited chapter 3 big thanks to my awesome beta and even bigger thanks to all who favortied(is that a word?) and author and story alerted it means sooo much to me. I got not 5…. Not 10… but 16 reviews you all are awesome

**Chapter 3**

Then the little child cried out fearfully, "Cine sunteti voi ... mami tata unde esti tu ... ma ajuti!" "Who are you people? …Mommy, Daddy, where are you? Help me!"

"What did he say?" Kid Flash asked the others as he looked around to see all the confused faces around him, equally as stunned as he was.

"What language is that?" Artemis wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but why does he look so scared of us?" Megan was the first to ask the real question. "He's still Robin… right?"

The young boy felt thoughts racing through his head as the pack of strangers surrounded him. 'Who are these people? And what are they saying? Oh, I know! They're speaking English! Right? Problem is, I only know a little from what Mommy taught me. Where am I? What's going on? Why are these people wearing such weird clothes? Wait this place looks like some cave? But why would there be a couch in a cave? Maybe they're kidnappers! That's got to be it! They knocked me out and took me here! But why would they kidnap me? I'm so scared right now. I want Mommy and Daddy! Oh no, they're coming closer… They're going to hurt me now, aren't they? Help…'

Robin was sitting on the couch with his legs in a criss-cross style staring at his 'captors', when he suddenly burst in to tears and started screaming, "Ajuta la rapitori ... vă rugăm să dont rănit mine ... tati mami unde esti ... de ajutor ... Vreau să merg acasă!" "Help! Kidnappers! ...please don't hurt me... Mommy, Daddy, where are you? ...help... I want to go home!"

This was followed by more tears and high-pitched screams, which were extremely painful for Superboy because of his super-hearing. There was also the occasional shout of "Mami!" or "Tata!" "Mommy!" or "Daddy!"

"I believe now would be a good time to call Batman," Aqualad stated as he walked as calmly as he could over to the holographic computer.

"Rob, dude, it's okay. Please just… just calm down." Kid Flash tried to soothe the young child but ended up having to nearly shout over all the screaming. In trying to calm down the little boy, Kid Flash took a daring step forward.

As soon as the little boy, thought to be Robin, saw this, he started to scream louder if that was possible. Then, he did a double back flip off the back of the couch and started to run away toward the holographic computer. Once he saw Aqualad standing in front of a big colorful floating screen, he instantly froze and opted for screaming his head off, while shouting "Mami!" or "Tata!".

Just as Robin started screaming behind Aqualad, he got his call answered. He had called the Watchtower because they had been told that the Justice League were going to have a meeting that day and not to disturb them unless it was a serious emergency. To Aqualad, this definitely classified as an emergency. When the picture showed up, he could see all six of the mentors and a few other assorted Leaguers standing in front of the screen.

"Is this an emergency?" Batman asked in his usual growl, having already been in a bad mood because Flash would not stop singing 'Nanananananana Batman!' in his usual Flash style.

Aqualad was about to explain what was going on when this small new Robin screamed out in terror, "Nu mă atinge ... nu, nu, nu ... scape ... Mami!" "Don't touch me...no no no ... get away... Mommy!"

On the screen in the Watchtower, they could see Aqualad and, over his shoulder, a little boy who looked oddly familiar along with the rest of the team trying to approach him and whispering nonsense words trying to calm him down.

The only thing Batman could think was 'Richard'. His protégé, his ward, no, his son. What had happened to his son?

You see, all the JLA had known Richard since he first became Robin, back then when he was a fragile little eight-year-old. And this boy looked exactly like him, just younger. Same onyx hair, same piercing blue eyes, and that was definitely the same costume. Heck, he even cried the same.

"Beam me down. Now. " Batman's demand was fierce as he stomped over to the teleporter. All the while, he was thinking of what could have happened to make his son turn into a little kid? From the looks of it, he could approximate that the boy had reverted to a child of age three. The Scarecrow couldn't have done that… could he? But his motive was to strike fear into Gotham's population, not turning people into kids.

He decided he'd figure it out later. It didn't matter at that moment; he had more important matters to attend to, like calming his son down and turning him back to normal. Oh, and finding the perfect punishment for the team he had trusted to protect his baby bird.


	4. tatăl

He decided he'd figure it out later. It didn't matter at that moment; he had more important matters to attend to, like calming his son down and turning him back to normal. Oh, and finding the perfect punishment for the team he had trusted to protect his baby bird.

"We're coming too," Superman informed as he, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Flash, and Martian Manhunter followed the Dark Knight to the zeta-beam teleporter.

Not even a minute after the video call had ended did the group of teens and little boy hear the computer announce the arrival of their mentors. They all ran into the room to see if what they had seen on the computer was true.

As the six heroes entered the large kitchen/entertainment room they were greeted with this scene:

Superboy was standing next to the couch covering his ears as Kid Flash and Artemis argued about how to calm down the screaming child. The said screaming child was currently in the middle of the room in the same place they had seen him when they were in the watch tower. The child was currently crying his eyes out and still screaming for his parents. To everyone's dismay, he was still shrieking in Romanian, unintelligible words being screeched at the top of his little lungs. Miss Martian was trying to calm the child by making funny faces, like how she had seen on a parenting documentary on TV, but only succeed in making him cry harder. Aqualad was muttering what seemed to be a prayer in his native language. None of them seemed to have heard the computer announce the arrival of the mentors over all the screaming. And Superman could not blame them; he was resisting the urge to cover his ears, and he wasn't even using his super hearing.

Batman, upon seeing his crying ward, disappeared down the hall. The other League member ignored this and turned to the problem at hand: Robin. Or at least the little kid who was supposed to be Robin.

As the Leaguers step into view, they seemed to capture the young Robin's attention. As he stopped crying for a second to take in the new arrivals, Superboy timidly lowered his hands. They were big and had _big_ muscles. They looked even bigger than the muscle man's at the circus. They were also dressed like his 'captors'. Their fathers, maybe? No, back on topic, back on topic; that information was not going to help him get home. If they were dressed the same, they probably worked together, so they must've been more kidnappers. That was the little bird's logic, anyways. They look kind of mad; well, more like annoyed. Except the one in red with a lightning bolt on his chest. He looks amused with a content smirk plastered on his features. 'I don't like him,' thought Robin. 'Note to Self: stay as far away from him as possible.'

The members of the Justice League started to walk to the boy who had stopped crying but was still sobbing quietly to himself. The teens seemed to notice their mentors now and visibly relaxed. Superboy plopped down on the couch relieved that the kid had stopped crying. When Robin noticed the older heroes coming towards him, his screaming started anew and even louder than before, tears coming down his cheeks in what looked like mini-waterfalls. He got up and started running away only to hit a wall head on. Crying even harder now and rubbing his head where there was bound to be a bump forming, he turned around back against the wall to see 4 of the new people had stopped where he had just been, and one still walking toward him. Said person was dressed in blue with a red 's' on his chest. He stop about a foot in front of robin and needled down to his level.

"Robin its ok there's no need to be scared we won't hurt you" superman said as gentle as he could, so as not to frighten the scared child even more.

"Cine sunteti voi, ce vrei, vă rugăm să dont-mi facă rău…" **"W-who a-are you people, what d-do you want? Please dont h-hurt me…" **Robin stuttered though heavy sobs.

Superman gave him a blank look; he had no idea what he just said let alone how to respond to it. So Superman stayed there in that kneeling position while the boy cried on, and everyone in the room stared at them, waiting to see how Superman would react or take care of the child.

Batman chose that moment to reenter the room. He quickly gained everyone's attention and Superman's silent thanks for getting him out of having to try and answer the kid, which would have probably resulted in more tears.

Batman walked swiftly across the room stopping next to superman a pushing him out of the way then kneeled in front of Robin himself.

Pulling a stuffed blue elephant with a rainbow polka-dot hat on its head and a piece of cloth with the same printing on it over its back out of his cape, he handed it to Robin and said, "Aceasta este a ta drept Richard?" **"This is yours, right Richard?"**

The boy looked at the elephant with astonished eyes. How did they get Peanut? He only told people he could trust with the knowledge of his stuffed elephant he had had since he was born. So that must've meant he trusted this man and just couldn't remember.

"Nu va-mi facă rău dreapta? Pot să am încredere în tine cant?" **"You won't hurt me right? I can trust you, can't I?" **Dick asked as he slowly stopped crying.

"Desigur, poti eu sunt ca tatăl tău a doua." **"Of course you can. I'm like your second dad." **Batman's reply was gentle as he then moved a finger to wipe away the remaining tears. To everyone's surprise, the child neither yelled out in fear nor pulled away. He didn't even flinch.

'This man he feels… he feels… What's the word for it? …oh yeah, safe. He feels safe and loving. He said he was my second dad. Maybe I should trust him... I don't know how to describe this feeling, but it's like he will keep me safe from everyone and everything that might hurt me.'

To everyone's surprise, except Batman's (because Batman is _never _surprised), Robin ran up to Batman, who was still kneeling, with the elephant held in one hand, and latched himself on to Batman, wrapping his arms around the Dark Knight's neck and legs around his torso, even though his legs did not even go half way around the Caped Crusader's well-muscled torso. Dick started silently crying into Batman's chest. As Batman rose, with one hand under Dick's bottom and the other around his back to make sure he did not fall, he draped his cape around Dick to better protect him. Not that there was anything to protect him from seeing as they were in a secret base hidden in a mountain surrounded by five other heroes and five sidekicks (or partners or whatever they called themselves now, Junior Justice Avengers maybe).

"Oh, so the kid's scared of a bunch of brightly colored heroes, but not a giant scary bat that makes hardcore criminals pee their pants with a single look." It was Flash who made this comment and was rewarded with an elbow to the ribs courtesy of Green Arrow.

Batman swiftly walked over to where the group of teens had assembled to watch this little show.

"Now I will ask this once and only once and I expect a full and honest answer, understand?" Batman stated, going from a loving dad to a Batman Voice he saved for only the worst criminals and giving a Bat-Daddy-Glare to each of the teens that stood before him. (A/N: The Bat-Daddy-Glare is like ten million times worse than the Bat-Glare and only is show when someone really hurts his baby bird and is usually followed by a very thought beating that the Young Justice team may or may not get.)

All five gave a quick nod as they internally crumbled under the ferocity of that glare. Even the mentors were feeling the effects of it.

"Now. What. Happened. To. My. Son." Batman's demand put extra emphasis on each syllable as he began subconsciously holding on tighter to the child in his arms.

The team was too scared to realize that Batman just called Robin his son, and that it confirmed their suspicions of them being more then mentor and protégé.

"Well…." Wally began reluctantly.


	5. Batman

A/N:here's chapter 5 oh and I have know for a long, long time that robin is Romani but you try finding a free translator for that I can tell you that it's hard and all people want is your money. So I went for the next best thing, Romanian with Google translate, so if any translations are wrong blame Google and sorry for taking so long to update I was have writers block. I just could not think of a good way to explain this chapter and ended up writing a future chapter XD.

Oh and I have changed robin from being 5 years old to 3 years on because some of the stuff I have planed work way better if he is 3. I am going say this again at the beginning of the story for those who skip author's notes.

Chapter 5

Robin's age has been turned to 3 years old

"Well…" Wally began reluctantly with sideways glances at his friends.

Batman repositioned Robin for a better grip throughout what he assumed was going to be a _very _long explanation, knowing the team.

"We just finished taking down the last of the goons," Artemis continued quickly crumbling underneath the Bat-Daddy-Glare.

"When Scarecrow came out," Megan said fast, not wanting to have to explain the worst of the battle.

"And Robin ran up and started to fight him," Kaldur explained.

"Then he shot this gas in Robin's face and started to run away," Artemis stated while keeping her gaze on the ground.

"Robin was coughing a lot, so me and Miss M went over to help him," Kid Flash continued with concern clear in his eyes.

"While Superboy, Artemis and I went after Scarecrow," Aqualad interjected with his quiet but authoritative voice.

"But he had more lackeys waiting outside," Artemis said subconsciously messing with her bowstring in a nervous manner.

"He was gone by the time we took them all down." Superboy put in for the first time; he looked about ready to punch something.

"When they got back, Robin was still coughing," Miss Martian explained while absentmindedly wrapping a stray strand of hair around her finger.

"Then he just passed out," Kid Flash said while vibrating in place, looking like he was ready to run as far away from Batman as possible.

"Then we brought him back to the mountain," Kaldur added in.

"When he woke up, he was a kid," Superboy finished the story. Flaming fury rang clear in his blue gaze.

"And he keeps screaming in some other language and crying," Miss Martian noted while looking with her soft brown gaze to the kid who was nestled in the Dark Knight's arms.

"Um… what language was Robin speaking?" Kid Flash asked while running a hand through his hair.

During the explanation, Batman's grip was tightening on a now sleeping Robin. He kept up his stoic mask, but inside, a million questions were running through his mind but the most important of them being how to change Robin back. He was going to have to pay Scarecrow a little visit.

"He was speaking Romani."

To say the look that was on Batman's face was frightening was an understatement. If looks could kill, then no one would be safe from the wrath of the bat. The look made even Superman scared and want to run and hide even though he didn't do anything.

Batman swiftly walked away from the teens to keep himself from killing them. How could they let Robin just run up and start fighting by himself? Why didn't they go help him _before_ he was hit with the gas?

Batman stopped at the computer that was in the corner of the room and started typing furiously trying to find where the villain was while he was still good and mad. He was already planning the way he would torture Scarecrow once he found him. That would teach him not to hurt his baby bird.

The rest of the Justice League and the young team were still frozen in the spot where they stood and not wanting to make the bat madder by moving.

The silence was broken when Batman growled, "I will deal with you later; for now, you will watch Robin. Dismissed"

Young Justice staggered out of the room still a little stunned, each going off to do their own thing. Superboy went off to the gym to go punch something. _Watch out training dummies none of you will survive,_ Superboy thought. Aqualad went to the indoor salt-water pool to relax a little. Kid Flash was out of the room before Batman even finished saying dismissed. Miss Martian went into the kitchen to bake some cookies. And Artemis, well who knows where she goes, probably to her room to do something with her bow.

"Soooo," Flash dragged out as he cautiously approached the dark knight with a quick sidestep, "what are we going to do now?"

"_You_ are going to do nothing," was Batman's instant reply. "I am going to go after Scarecrow and find a way to reverse the gas."

At this most of the League began to leave, seeing that the situation was under control, leaving just Batman, Flash, Superman, and Green Arrow.

Robin had woken up just as Barry was stopping at Batman's side trying to see what he was doing on the computer. Robin cautiously poked his head out of Batman's cape to see Barry's head hovering by his _dad's _shoulder. When Richard saw Flash, he immediately screamed and pulled his head back under Batman's cape. Hearing the child scream, Superman and Green Arrow were instantly by Batman's side.

"Ha, I don't think he likes you very much, Barry," Green Arrow remarked.

"Shut up. The kid loves me, watch," Flash insisted. Using his super speed he went to grab Robin from Batman. But Batman had seen this coming without missing a beat, still typing on the keyboard; Batman pulled Dick out of Flash's reach without even removing him from his cape. Flash quickly zipped to the other side of the chair Batman was in and tried again. But once again missed. So he went to plan B, instead of trying to grab him he just lifted up Batman's cape and said" hey kiddo tell them that you're not scared of me alright?"

Robin screamed when he saw Flash and buried his face in the Dark Knight's chest. Then told Batman, "Salveaza-ma tata! E înfricoşător!" "Save me, Daddy! He's scary!"

"Nu va faceti griji te voi proteja," "Don't worry, I will protect you," Batman responded, then shot Flash a glare that said "you'd better stay away from my son if you know what's good for you."

"What did he say?" Superman asked still looking concerned at the small finger that was once again hidden by his protective cape.

"He said 'Save me. Don't let the scary madman get me,'" Batman answered with the slightest hint of a smirk.

"He did not say all that," Flash denied, still looking like he wanted to grab Robin to show him that he was nice and not, by any means, scary. But just grabbing the kid might scare him more.

"Ha, told you he doesn't like you." Green Arrow smirked while trying to hold back giggles.

Batman abruptly got up and headed toward the medical bay.

"Where are you going?" Superman asked while trying to ignore Green Arrow, who was now laughing loudly, and Flash, who was trying to get him to stop laughing.

"To run some tests to find a cure for whatever gas Scarecrow used," Batman replied as he left the room, disappearing into the shadows as only the Bat could.

-Young Justice learned a very valuable lesson from all this:

The Bat-Daddy-Glare is far scarier than laser vision. These glares can destroy universes.

Do NOT mess with Batman's kid. Ever.

(A/N:credit for the last 2 lines goes to MEEPheheCandy thank you I just thought it was sooo funny and just had to add it and she gave me permistion to add it)

A/N:i have batman say robin's true first lange but, again, the tranltions are in romanian not romani not that it makes much of a difference if you cant read eatier(that's me XD)


	6. Walmart and diapers

**A/N: ok here's the next chapter sorry it took so long. Oh and if anyone has any ideas for future chapters they would be much appreciated I will give you credit also. I have the next two big scenes planed out (so like 5 or 6 chapters) but after that I am drawing a blank.**

**Chapter 6**

"Where are you going?" Superman asked while trying to ignore Green Arrow, who was now laughing loudly, and Flash, who was trying to get him to stop laughing.

"To run some tests to find a cure for whatever gas Scarecrow used," Batman replied as he left the room, disappearing into the shadows as only the Bat could.

As Batman entered the whitewashed room, he set Robin down and proceeded to run some tests. All the while, Robin held his elephant in one hand and a handful of Batman's cape, in a death grip, with the other.

Batman mentally cursed when all the tests showed up negative, not even a trace of the gas.

Batman picked up Robin once more and left the infirmary, headed toward the garage. When he got there, all of the young team's members were waiting for him along with Flash and Green Arrow. Superman was long gone; as soon as he heard Conner, approaching he had left. (He did not run; he was a man and men never run away.)

"So," Wally dragged out slowly while taking a big step closer to Batman, "what are we going to do with Rob now?"

"I am going to take him home. Tomorrow, you all will watch him while I look Scarecrow," Batman informed in an eerily calm voice.

With that said, Batman stalked past them toward the Batmobile. As he passed the team, Robin stuck his head out of Batman's cape to peer around with those baby blue eyes and waved to them. With a small smile, he said, "Bye-bye!" then ducked back into his father's warm embrace.

The team smiled back and M'gann said in her usual chipper voice, "Goodbye, Robin, see you tomorrow!"

Once in the Batmobile, the Dark Knight faced a dilemma. Either put Robin in his normal seat and risk him getting hurt while traveling at the high speeds only the Batmobile can travel or put him on his lap and try to drive around him. Batman opted for the second choice because if they do get into an accident at least he could protect Dick better. Then a thought occurred to the Caped Crusader; well, two, actually. First: 'I'm the freaking Batman. I am not going to get into a car accident!' And second: 'I'm going to need a car seat, and probably diapers, and bottles? No, he is a toddler, toddlers use sippy cups. Well I guess I need those, too.'

And that is how Batman found himself at the Happy Harbor Wal-Mart at 3 A.M. with his partner's head lolling, falling asleep in his arms.

To say the night staff was shocked was an understatement. Many thoughts when through their minds, some of which were, 'What is Batman doing in happy harbor?', 'Who is that kid?', and 'BATMAN SHOPS AT WAL-MART?'

Batman ignored the stares and awkward looks and proceeded to put Robin in a cart. After buckling him up, he headed toward the diaper section with Robin still holding onto his cape in a death grip.

Once he found the diapers, which involved walking though the entire store twice before he found it and ignoring all the staff that asked if they could help him find something and one that asked for his autograph, he stared blankly at all the diapers.

'P, N, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, what do all these mean? Are they by age or what? Do I get the ones with Disney characters on them or the ones with animals? Or the jean diapers? Wait, jean diapers, what the heck is that? What kind of baby poops in jeans? Never mind. Maybe I should have asked Alfred to get some…'

A young man in his early twenties cautiously walked up to Batman and asked, "Uhh, Batman… Sir... do y-you need any help?"

"Which diapers will fit him?" Batman asked in a cold voice and moved slightly so the man could see Robin. When the little bird saw the man he let out a high pitched scream and buried his face in batman's cape. He was still a little shaken up.

"Umm, I think he's a little too old for diapers. Is he potty trained?" the young man asked, he was still very confused and nervous to be talking to Batman. _The_ Batman. It was so nerve-racking he thought he was going to die right there.

"Esti nebun instruit?" "Are you potty trained?" Batman asked Dick, who still was hiding his face in Batman's cape. He shook his head as a simple response that said "No".

"No," was Batman's reply to the man standing next to him. Batman looked at his name tag and found his name to be Nick.

"Okay, then how old is he?" Nick asked as politely as he could; he did not want to get on Batman's bad side, and, by the looks of it, Batman wasn't in the greatest mood to begin with.

"Three."

"Okay, then he should fit in to a size 5," the employee replied after trying to remember diaper-sizing charts.

"Thank you," was Batman's quick reply, and with that, Nick left Batman, still trying to comprehend Gotham's Dark Knight thanking him.

Once the employee was gone, Batman asked Robin, " Polonicele vrajitoare vrei?" "Which diapers do you want?"

Robin looked up at all the diapers and pointed to one. Batman followed his finger and saw the ones he was pointing to, which had little black bats all over them that turn yellow when the diaper is full.

Batman inwardly chuckled and grabbed the proper size then pushed the cart down the aisle a little more until he came to the sippy cups. Then he allowed Robin to choose again, and he picked an all black sippy cup with clear yellow bats around it and a bright red cup with circus animals around it.

Then he grabbed an all black car seat that was already assembled. All he need to do was buckle it in.

Batman decided he would let the team go to the mall with Robin tomorrow and buy him whatever else he would need.

As the Dark Knight headed for the cash registers with a now half asleep Robin, he spotted a package of pacifiers and thought, 'Perfect. These will work for what I have planned.' He grabbed the package that had two black pacifiers with a white circle in the middle that was sticking out and had a black bat in the center of each.

As he got to the registers, he was inwardly thanking himself for remembering to get cash before going to Mount Justice. How would he explain why he had a billionaire's credit card?

He paid for the things and took the car seat out of the box. After securing it to the Batmobile's passenger seat, he put Robin in it and the tossed the rest of the things on the floor in front of the passenger seat.

Once the Batmobile was out of sight, all the night shift Wal-Mart employees were left to wonder why Batman was in Happy Harbor at 3 A.M. buying diapers with a little kid

Review please

It makes me want to write more and faster

\ /

\ /

\ /

\ /

\/


	7. Minibat

A/N:I am soooooooo sorry it took so long to update but school has been killer. You will be happy to know I have finished half of the next chapter. And thanks soooooo much for the 110 reviews they make me soooo happy. XD oh and if any of you really care I made a robin cosplay and am wearing it for Halloween. I know I am a little old for trick-or-treating but are you ever really too old for free candy? And besides its my favorite holiday.

Chapter 7

Once the Batmobile was out of sight, all the night shift Wal-Mart employees were left to wonder why Batman was in Happy Harbor at 3 A.M. buying diapers with a little kid.

The roar of the Batmobile entering the damp cave that was previously filled with quiet sleeping bats, which were now wide awake and squeaking, alerted the faithful Bat-butler (as Mister Wallace called him) that Batman had returned from picking up Robin at Mount Justice. The old butler had been up worrying because they were expected back over two hours ago. After the engine was turned off and Batman got out, Alfred went over to demand an explanation. His worry only increased as he did not see the familiar sight of the Boy Wonder jumping out of the Batmobile, and instead watched as Batman circled over to the other side of the black armored tank and open the door.

"Oh my… He's not hurt, is he, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked, his voice showing his worry.

"No, No, Alfred, nothing like that." Batman paused for a second while trying to undo the straps of the seat belt. "But there was an accident on his last mission with the team."

"What exactly was this accident?" Alfred asked apprehensively as he walked over to join the Caped Crusader.

Batman finally got the buckles undone (damn child proofing: the only thing to defeat the Dark Knight) and lifted the sleeping toddler out of the car and into his arms, cradling the three-year-old.

Alfred caught sight of a small toddler who could only be Richard judging by the messy ebony hair and the little way he was being treated by the billionaire.

"Oh my, what happened?" Alfred demanded as he looked into the Batmobile quickly and slightly relieved when he saw the car seat. At least he had been safe at those insane speeds.

Batman carried the sleeping child, who was now holding his elephant with one hand and the other clinging to the front of the Batsuit with a balled up fist.

Bruce sat down at the Batcomputer and made himself comfortable, then proceeded to explain everything to his oldest friend.

After hearing the whole story, Alfred was at least a little relieved that Batman thought it was reversible and glad that both he and Batman knew Romani.

After retrieving the things Batman got from Wal-mart (Alfred chuckled a the thought of the mighty Batman going to Wal-mart) and Batman changed back to be his billionaire playboy self, they went upstairs to go to bed.

After getting into Richard's room, Bruce realized that they did not have any pajamas for the toddler, although after going through various drawers, Bruce managed to find a fairly small shirt that Dick seemed to forget about, which was the only reason he still had it. When Bruce turned the shirt around, to see the front, he saw it was a black t-shirt with a golden Batman symbol. He couldn't help but give a soft sigh and head back to the child.

Bruce grabbed the shirt and got a diaper from the bag then laid Dick down on the top of a dresser. After taking off his leotard, the toddler stirred and awoke, which went unnoticed by Bruce because he was trying to figure out how to change a diaper.

"Cine este el?" **"Who is he?"** Dick whispered quietly, clearly still tired from the hard day and the long night. His eyes were fixated on something beyond his father.

The child's voice startled Bruce, and he looked up to see Richard awake, then his gaze turned behind him to see Alfred standing there.

"El este bunicul tau." **"He's your Grandfather."** Bruce said then finished changing the diaper. After standing Dick up on the dresser, he placed the shirt on him, which went down to his feet and the sleeves went past his pudgy elbows.

Richard nodded his understanding, then reached out and latched onto the front of Bruce's shirt once more. Bruce sighed and lifted him up, then grabbed the elephant and tried to place Dick on his bed. The keyword here is tried. Dick would have none of it.

Sighing Bruce looked over at the butler silently asking what to do. Alfred merely shrugged, saying, "Just let him sleep with you. It has been a whelming day for him."

Giving up, Bruce went into his own room and laid down on his back with Dick laying on his stomach still holding his shirt tightly and a current elephant next to them. Bruce just watched Dick sleep, the steady rise and fall of the tiny child's chest for a long time, before he too fell into the peace of unconsciousness.

When Bruce awoke, he noticed two things: one, there was a light mass on his chest, and two, the said mass was wet.

Bruce lay there contemplating this for a moment before the events of the previous day hit him. Realizing it was just his son, he slowly sat up, being careful not to wake the boy and tried to find out what was wet. It took him all of a minute to find the front of both of their shirts were wet, which could mean only one thing: the diaper overflowed in the night.

Sighing, Bruce got up and changed his clothes. Then he took Dick back to his own bedroom. After changing him, Bruce decided to just leave him in a diaper because the other clothes were soiled and nothing else would fit. Bruce tucked the sleeping child into his bed then went to take a shower.

After he was clean, he went down stairs for breakfast, thinking it would be best to let Dick sleep.

"Good morning, Bruce, I trust you slept well," Alfred greeted as he handed his employer a cup of steaming coffee and the day's newspaper.

"I guess, but Dick had a little accident," Bruce explained with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Alfred pushed as he continued making breakfast.

"Well, he diaper leaked and got all over the shirt he was wearing." Bruce explained, leaving out the part that he had gotten his shirt ruined as well.

"What is he wearing now?" Alfred asked with slight concern in his voice.

"A diaper," Bruce said simply and turned the page of the newspaper as his eyes scanned the headlines.

"Just that?" Alfred asked, alarmed. At Bruce's nod, Alfred continued, "Well we can't have that, he'll get sick."

Bruce looked up as Alfred left the room for a second, only to return with a black diaper bag with a Batsymbol on it and some fussy black footie pajamas.

"I picked these up this morning," he told his employer. "Now you best go change him before he gets sick." As Alfred finish saying this, a pair of bright blue eyes peaked into the kitchen.

With a shout of "Tată!" **"Daddy!"**, Richard ran toward Bruce and tripped on seemingly nothing but before either of the adults could react, Dick did a summersault and sprang back up while continuing to run toward Bruce like nothing happened. Bruce picked the toddler up as he reached him and held him close, then asked, "Cum ai ajuns aici?" **"How did you get down here?" **he questioned gently and tapped the child's nose in a loving way.

With a giggle, Richard said, "Am alunecat în jos diapozitiv."

**"I slid down the slide."**

Slightly perplexed, Bruce guessed he meant the banister. "Ei bine, hai sa iau niste haine pe tine. Apoi, puteţi să mănânci ceva."

**"Well, let's get some clothes on you. Then you can eat something."** He said sweetly as he grabbed the pajamas from Alfred and went upstairs.

After dressing Dick, Bruce could only contain his laughter because the child looked like his hero counterpart's mentor. But he was just so dang cute, that he could not resist snatching the child up and telling him how adorable he looked in the black furry footed pajamas that zipped up the front. It had a Bat-symbol on the chest and a cloth utility belt that had pockets and fastened with Velcro. It also had black gloves that were attached and a black hood, which had little bat ears on the top. Hanging loosely off his shoulders was a black cape that trailed on the ground slightly. All in all, it was an adorable child-sized Batsuit.

After dressing Dick, he gave the boy to Alfred, so he could work on a special project. At first Dick was reluctant to release Bruce, but after being reminded that Alfred was his grandfather, he was willing to let Bruce go.

Two hours later, Bruce left his cave and found Richard sitting in front of the TV, eating Cheerios, while Alfred cleaned nearby.

"Haide pasăre meu mai mic, aveţi de gând să te duci la joaca cu niste prieteni." **"Come on, my little bird, you are going to go play with some friends."** Bruce grabbed the diaper bay Alfred had packed.

Dick sprang up, forgot about the show and ran to Bruce. Then reached his arms up, while opening and closing his hands, indicating he wanted to be picked up.

Bruce grabbed Dick and returned to the Batcave after donning his cape; he and Dick got in the Batmobile and made their way to Mount Justice.

A/N: so what did you think plz review it only take a second and makes me update faster.

-review-


	8. Batpacifier

A/N:sorry it took so long to update, school and all that. But I have the next chapter done and the first chapter of a new story done which will be posted when my beta finishes with them, and check out the poll on my page _**TO VOTE ON WHAT HAPPENS NEXT.**_

Chapter 8 bat-pacifer

The team, minus Robin, was hanging out at Mount Justice waiting for news on their youngest member. Megan was cooking up a storm trying to take her mind off things. Artemis was doing math homework, reluctantly. She had already destroyed tons of training dummies, her whole arrow supply depleted. Kaldur was meditating. Wally was running around somewhere, occasionally stopping to eat something Megan made or whatever else he could get his hands on. And Conner was watching the Static Show because Red Tornado made him leave the training room after he destroyed nearly everything in there.

_Recognizing: Batman 02, Robin B-01._

Instantly, Wally was in front of the zeta-beam with the rest of the team not far behind.

The sight that greeted them was the most adorable thing they had ever seen, though Wally would deny it later.

Standing in front of them was Robin in a furry version of the Batman costume with a little black and white pacifier, with a Bat-symbol on it, which Batman had given him during the drive over to the cave, in his mouth and his little gloved hand clinging to Batman's cape.

"You are to watch him. He will not be hurt in any way when I return. You are to take him shopping and get him anything he will need," Batman stated gruffly, while handing Aqualad a black diaper bag and Superboy a black car-seat.

"Wait, how are we supposed to know what he's saying, we don't speak Romanian?" Wally questioned, a little panic in his eyes.

"Romani," Batman corrected before adding, "and use this." He then handed Kid Flash a large and heavy Romani to English dictionary. (Where'd that come from?)

"Ugh." Wally grunted as he was unexpectedly pulled to the floor by the weight of the dictionary. This caused a small, innocent giggle to emit from the tiny Robin as he scampered off.

Batman continued giving instructions to the team, simple things that they may need to know.

Meanwhile, an adorable bird had entered the kitchen after following his nose, which had caught the smell of fresh chocolate chip cookies: his favorite.

Once he located the tray, he found that it was just too high for him to reach so instead he started pulling out the drawers of the counters to make makeshift stairs. He then climbed up on to the counter and saw his treasure; they smelled delicious and he could feel their warmth all the way over the large fifty-foot hole that separated him from his prize. Well, more like three feet but to a little kid, it seems a whole lot farther. He jumped, did a double somersault in the air, clearing the gap like nothing, and landed directly in front of his cookies.

Crouching down, he grabbed a cookie and, after putting his pacifier in one of the pouches of his utility belt, stuck it in his mouth. It was warm and gooey and just melted in his mouth. They were almost as good as his mom's cookies. Almost. Once he decide he liked the cookies, he grabbed more. By the time he had them all he had, there was one cookie half in, half out of his mouth, two in each hand, and the rest in the various pockets of his belt.

Just then, a large female voice boomed "Recognizing: Batman zero two" all over the mountain.

The voice had caught him off guard and scared him making him lose his footing and stumbled backwards, but there was no backwards, just the floor. When he realized this, he let out a scream the best he could around his cookie.

He started falling head first toward the ground still holding his cookies. If he was going to die he would die with cookies; it is the only honorable death for a three-year-old.

The team, who had come running at the sound of the scream, saw all this taking place. They were all frozen to the spot they were standing. Superboy was the first to react, diving under Robin, causing Superboy to land on his back with Robin lying on his stomach, still holding all his cookies with none of them smashed. It's a little known fact that Robin is a master at the ancient art of cookies. Between his mother making cookies almost daily and Alfred's cookies every night after patrol, he got a lot of practice.

After a collective sigh of relief from the team, Superboy stood up taking Robin with him and walked over to the couch, then set Robin down and asked in as gentle a voice as he could muster, "What were you doing up there?" He then pointed to the counter to try and explain the best he could without the Romani dictionary that Wally had dropped somewhere along the way to the kitchen.

Robin, not really understanding what he meant, figured that every other little boy scaled counters to get cookies, right? He responded in the only way he could think of: "Coo-key," Robin tried to say in English, still talking around a cookie in his mouth.

"Wait, what?" Kid Flash asked after zipping over to Robin and pulling the cookie out of the child's mouth.

Robin started trying to grab his cookie back even though kid flash was now a good five feet away. So he started whining, "Coo-key coo-key coo-key coo-key coooooooo-key!" By this point, he was on the verge of tears, so Superboy took the cookie from Wally and hit him on the back of the head.

"Here," Superboy said in his normal gruff Superboy voice and handed the cookie to Robin who proceed to shove the rest of that cookie in his month and swallowed.

"Don't do that, you'll choke," Artemis scolded. He ignored her and raised a cookie toward Superboy.

"Coo-key," Robin said with a big irresistible smile that made his eyes just twinkle. Superboy smiled back and took the offered cookie and ate it.

"Ha, he ignores you, blondie," Kid Flash managed to say between giggles.

"Shut up." She was obviously annoyed. "At least he's not scared of me," Artemis shot back. While they were fighting, Robin had somehow ended up snuggling on Superboy's lap while eating cookies and watching Inuyasha. (The mountain had cable from all around the world, by Flash's demand back before the Watchtower.) Even though Robin couldn't understand what the plot was, he found it interesting. He would say "Ya doggie-boy" every time Inuyasha defeated a demon and when Inuyasha got hit, and it looked like he would lose Robin would get scared and appear as if on the verge of tears.

Superboy secretly thought that this was adorable and could not stop a small smile from appearing on his face while Miss Martian and Aqualad openly showed their smiles at their friend's antics.

"Okay, let's go shopping. Batman said to get Robin everything he'll need," Megan said sweetly and went over to grab Robin. But Robin did not like this, so he clung to Superboy's shirt.

Wordlessly, Superboy stood, keeping Robin in his arms and walked toward the garage to get in the bioship.

"Okay," Miss Martian said a little dejected.

"Wally, get the car-seat," said Artemis before stepping out of the room, following Superboy.

"And the diaper bag, too," Kaldur added as he followed the blonde archer.

"Dude!" Wally shouted to the empty room as he grabbed the dictionary, the car-seat, and the diaper bag.

"What took you so long, Baywatch?" Artemis asked sarcastically when the redhead arrived.

"Dude, how do you expect me to carry all this? I don't have super-strength like Supey, over there!" Wally all but shouted as he dropped the stuff in the middle of the bioship.

Conner grabbed the car-seat and placed it in Robin's normal seat. Then he strapped Robin into the seat.

"Stop complaining, Kid Mouth, and get in your seat so we can leave," Artemis replied gruffly.

"Whatever," Kid Flash grumbled under his breath.

"Wait," he suddenly yelled just before Megan was about to take off. The ship jerked back. Miss Martian squeaked in surprise and Artemis growled while Superboy just glared at Wally; Robin was giggling at the fun ride.

"What?" Artemis asked with a lot of venom in her words and a roll of her eyes.

"What if Robin gets lost? Or kidnapped? Or eats poison candy? Or ..." Kid Flash was cut off by Superboy with a growl and a "We get it."

Wally stood up and walked over to Conner and Robin while the ship took off. Wally crouched down to the child's eye level and said, "OK, so what do you do if you get lost?"

Richard stared at Wally as he recalled what his father told him just before he dropped him off.

_"Now Richard, if you ever get lost or hurt or scared, just push on your pacifier and it will call me."_

Remembering this, Richard reached up and pushed on his pacifier.

For a moment everyone was confused, they had been watching to see what Wally would do, but when the pacifier blinked red and Batman's voice came over it, they realized at once that they would be in trouble.

"Robin, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Where's the team?"

Dick took the pacifier out of his mouth and replied, "Sunt bine. Ei au vrut ca eu să-l împingă." "I'm fine. They wanted me to push it."

"Team," was Batman's gruff reply, a big difference from the caring and worried tone it had been a moment ago.

"Yes, Batman?" Aqualad said when no one else made any move to answer.

"You are to protect him so he never has to push this button again. Understand?" Batman stated, leaving no room for argument.

"Understood," was heard from the team and Robin put the pacifier back in his mouth.

"This is going to be a long day," Wally sighed as he sunk into his seat, just as they arrived at the Happy Harbor Wal-Mart.

They grabbed a cart and placed the diaper bag and dictionary in it (which Wally had to carry _again_).

**Review and vote on the poll to decide what happens next.**


	9. Back to walmart

**AN: so heres the next chapter and vote on my poll to pick whats up next. The JLA babysitting him is up next.**

**Chapter 9 back to walmart**

They grabbed a cart and placed the diaper bag and dictionary in it (which Wally had to carry _again_).

Superboy tried to place Robin in the baby seat, but Robin would not let go of him. After much convincing and a little bribing with some fruit snacks, Robin relinquished his hold.

The five teenagers and the toddler walked into the Happy Harbor Wal-Mart and right away they overheard some of the workers talking. They were saying things like "Seriously, THE Batman was here and he had a little kid with him." "Yeah, he bought diapers." "Diapers? Yeah right, I doubt it." "I'm telling the truth, you have to believe me!"

After hearing this, the team quickly got away before they recognized Robin, while quietly giggling to themselves, Miss Martian and Kid Flash more than the others.

They went to the Toddler Boys section. Superboy, who was pushing the cart, took Dick out and walked over to the first rack that had pajamas.

"So, Dick, which do you want?" Megan asked sweetly, almost calling the little boy Robin. She barely caught herself in time.

Dick pointed to a pajama set that was a dark blue with black bat symbols on the bottoms and a picture of Batman on the front. Artemis grabbed two and held them each up to Richard trying to figure out which one would fit. She put the twenty-four months size in the cart and walked back over to see that Dick had already picked out a whole Bat-themed wardrobe, complete with Batman footie-pajamas, Batman two piece pajamas, some short sleeves with shorts and others long sleeves with long pants, Batman t-shirts and little jean shorts with bat symbols on the pockets. All this and more was being held by Megan, who, if you looked closely was levitating it just above her hands.

"Think you got enough Bat stuff there?" Artemis asked the team's resident baby, but the question was clearly for the team.

"Hey, we just grabbed what he pointed to," Wally said with a shrug.

"Okay, to the toys now," Megan exclaimed with a big smile as she dropped the clothes into the cart, telepathically of course. As Conner started walking toward the toys, Robin reached out and grabbed a pair of baby sunglasses, which (you'll never guess) had a stylized Batman symbol on one side and a stylized Superman symbol on the other. He put them on and with the Batman 'cowl' down, it had been down for a while, he looked just like the Robin they all knew and loved behind those dark shades.

Wally let out a quick laugh and ruffled Dick's hair as he passed and said, "Cute."

When they got to the toys, Conner let his precious cargo down to play. Robin ran to all the different toys and started playing, grabbing things off the shelves left and right. After he let go of a toy, the team would put it into the cart and continue on, keeping an eye on their baby bird.

After a couple of minutes, a little boy around Robin's (current) age walked into the aisle with his mother. When the boy walked over to Dick, he said something in what only can be described as baby language, babbling and garbling. Robin responded in his own Romani gibberish, and they both sat down facing each other. The mother of the other boy looked at the toddlers and smiled, then continued to shop. The team was confused as to what they were doing and were about to question it, but then the boys started to roll a bright red and blue ball back and forth while talking in their secret language.

When the other boy's mom finished shopping, she said, "Come along, Tim." The little boy, now identified as Tim, stood and waved bye-bye at Dick, which the baby bird returned, then left.

"Soooo, I guess toddler talk is a universal language," Wally stated to no one in particular after watching the exchange.

Robin crawled over to a shelf and pulled out another ball that was sky blue and had a bunch of hero symbols on it, Superman and Wonder Woman to name a few, Batman obviously on it as well. He crawled over to Conner and reached his hands up, while opening and closing them, signaling he wanted to be picked up. Conner gently grabbed him without a word and put the ball in the cart. Conner then started walking toward the end of the aisle where there were blankets. As Robin picked things out, something caught Kaldur's eye. It was a baby harness (also known as a baby leash) that was black with bat wings sticking out of the back. He pulled it off the shelf. "Look at this. Robin may need it with his habit of disappearing," he said with a slight smile as he held it out for the others to see.

"So cute!" was Megan's cooing response.

Wally just grabbed it and threw it in the cart. "It will come in handy if he ever wants to be put down," Artemis commented while looking at how Dick clung to Conner, tiny fist balled up in the burly clone's shirt.

"What else do toddlers need?" Wally questioned while looking to the others with a furrowed brow.

"Umm. . . Diaper changing things…maybe?" Artemis gave a quick shrug.

Conner rummaged through the diaper bag and pulled out a sippy cup, then handed it to Dick as the child pulled out his pacifier and put it in his pocket. He also removed the sunglasses and put them in the cart clumsily. The team walked to the next aisle and Wally pushed the cart, with some difficulty the toys and dictionary both weighing it down.

As the team stared dumb-founded at the sheer amount of different products to choose from a worker happened upon them. As luck would have it, it was Nick. He saw Robin and did a double take, starring at the baby blue eyes that were identical to the ones he saw last night on the kid that Batman had had with him.

"Is that Batman's… I mean, can I help you?" Nick asked after shaking the shock out of his head.

"Huh, oh, yeah, we need diaper changing stuff," Megan said sweetly while ignoring the first part.

"Well, you will need a diaper -" Nick started, but was interrupted by Artemis who muttered, "No shit, Sherlock."

Nick continued, "- and baby powder, baby lotion, diaper rash cream, wipes, and a changing table or mat." Nick said and chose to ignore the comment. "Here," he said and handed them the top brands of all the products. "The changing mats are at the end of the aisle and the changing tables are around the corner." The worker pointed in each direction in turn.

"'kay, thanks." Wally said and headed that way while shoving the cart with a bit of a struggle.

"Thank you, my friend," Kaldur thanked politely with a nod and followed Wally.

"So _is_ that Batman's kid?" Nick asked again, but they ignored him and followed their leader and speedster with the cart. Conner was the only one who looked back; he glared at Nick for a moment then went after his team.

"So Dickie-bird, which mat?" Wally asked while holding up a bunch of different ones with superhero symbols because that seemed to be the theme the bird was going with; he only figured it would carry on. Richard looked at all of them then pointed to one that was dark blue with bat symbols that had the Superman symbol on the inside.

"Of course, this kid is really obsessed with the Bat," Artemis stated with an amused laugh.

"He probably just misses him," Kaldur said sending a pitying look at their toddler friend who was clinging to a stuffed elephant Conner handed him when he put the sippy cup away and returned his pacifier to his mouth.

They started to head out of the baby section and to the check out when they saw the cribs. "Do you think we should get one?" Artemis asked, a little unsure of what all the child would need.

"Why not, it's Batsy's money," Wally stated with a broad smile and headed toward the cribs with everyone else following.

"Wow…" Conner uttered as they all stared wide-eyed at how many choices there were. At least two dozen were lined up and just waiting for a baby bird to jump in.

"Well, I think a dark wood would be best for him. Maybe black, then we could get a Batman bed set," Artemis noted while Megan giggled at the thought.

Thirty minutes, one black crib, one red with circus animals print playpen, a couple of pairs of baby shoes and booties, two crib sheet sets (one Batman, one Superman, of course) and a million Wal-mart grocery store bags later, the team left Wal-mart, the poor cashier behind the register exhausted and confused.

As soon as they stepped outside, they noticed how late it was. It was a little after noon when went in and now it was dark with stars twinkling high above them. "Stele"**"Stars!"** Robin shouted and opened and closed his small hand, the one that was not clinging to Superboy at the stars, reaching for them.

"We're late," Megan squealed as they (i.e. mainly Wally) quickly loaded the bio-ship and headed back to the mountain.

So I was writing this during science when me and my 2 friends/lab partners where suppose to be doing a lab. After the clothes part I asked them randomly when they were talking about pendulums (ie the lab XD)

Me-"what do you need to take care of a toddler"

Them-they said with no hesitation "diapers"

Me- -_-' " I knew that much. I mean besides-insert list of all baby products I could think of-"

Them-"I don't know a baby?"

Me-"thanks…. I hate you guys so much"

Them- "we love you too"

Review?

Oh and are there any other baby things they might need?


	10. big brother Conner

A/N: so I was rereading the end of chapter 9 mainly looking at the list of stuff they bought at Wal-Mart and noticed it said 'a couple of pairs of baby sheets and booties' well it should be shoes not sheets -_-' oops well just so you know XD I fixed it by the way

Chapter 10- Big Brother Conner

The team scrambled out of the bio ship as soon as it landed in the hangar. Superboy came out holding Robin, of course, while Megan telepathically carried out all of the Wal-Mart bags, and Wally still had to carry out the dictionary. Though he did not have time to complain as they all rushed to the main room where they expected to see a very pissed Batman but instead meet with their mentors and some of the justice league, Wonder Woman, Hawk Woman, and Black Canary, to be exact.

"Batman called while I was on monitor duty in the Watchtower," explained Green Arrow. "He wanted me to tell you guys that he's busy and needs you to watch Robin tonight and of course Flash here-" He tossed a finger over his shoulder at the waving speedster behind him. "-overheard and had to tell the whole Tower and everyone wanted to tag along to see."

Wally put down the massive book on the coffee table only to have Megan drop everything she was carrying on him. Wally cried out in surprise but no one was paying him any mind; instead, everyone was looking at the toddler, who they were told was Robin, as he looked around at the adults. Dick then buried his head in the crook of Conner's neck, acting shy because he was the center of all the attention. Conner held his special cargo with no comment and averted eyes.

A chorus of "Awww"s was heard from various Justice League members. Wonder Woman was the first to practically shout, "I can't take it anymore! Hand him over. He is just too cute." With that the three women, Wonder Woman, Hawk Woman, and Black Canary, stepped toward Superboy and reached out with open arms to take Robin from him. At the stampede of females in heels coming at him, Dick became scared and clung to Conner's shirt with soft, tiny fists. But this did not deter the women; Canary merely reached out and peeled away the child's fingers and took the little bird into her arms. Conner did not seem happy about this, but he dared not protest.

As soon as Richard was out of the safety of his protector's arms, he started to tear up and reached out for Superboy again, but the heroines blocked his view of the young clone.

The three fussed over Robin and were soon joined by most of the other mentors. Robin kept trying to get out of their arms to no avail and resorted to calling out in a terrified voice, "Tata, sa ma salveze! Fratele cel mare Conner! Tati! Cineva va ajuta!" 'Daddy, save me! Big brother Conner! Daddy! Someone help!'

Before any of the heroes could move Conner pushed through the heroes and took his 'little brother' from Superman, who had gotten Dick out of Wonder Woman's arms. With a heated glare to everyone, _especially_ Superman, Conner stalked out of the room while comforting Dick, who had stopped crying as soon as Conner had pulled him away from the crowd of foreign faces. Just before exiting, he grabbed the black diaper bag then left for his room.

After the two ebonies sudden departed, the crowd dispersed with the heroes returning to their cities or the Watchtower. The mentors hurriedly said their goodbyes and explained they would pick up their charges the next day and left just the same.

"Supey has Rob under control, and we probably shouldn't bother them." A big smile leapt across his face. "So who's up for a movie?" Wally asked as he as he plopped down on the couch, glad to avoid his dictionary duties.

After a few thoughts of going back to at least check on Conner and Robin, Megan decided against it, figuring that the clone could take care of the boy himself. "Ok! I'll make the popcorn," Megan replied slowly and floated into the kitchen.

"Sure, but what shall we do with Robin's things?" Aqualad questioned as he eyed the pile of bags and boxes from Wal-Mart. Artemis walked over to the movies to grab one out of the array while skillfully avoiding the day's worth of shopping by carefully picking over it.

"On it!" Wally shouted and sprang up. Superspeed and a few trips later, all of the things had been left outside of the room that sheltered the two ebonies. When all the stuff was there, Wally knocked on Conner's door quickly and said, "I'm leavin' Rob's stuff out here for ya. We're gonna watch a movie if you wanna join us, Supes." And in a flash, Wally was back in the main room and on the big green couch just as Artemis started the movie.

After Conner entered his room and placed Dick down on his bed, he sat down next to the child. The toddler climbed onto his lap and started babbling in Romani to Conner who looked at him and nodded every now and again.

As the child continued to talk about everything from stars to kittens to letters of the alphabet, Conner started to go through the diaper bag. In it was two sippy cups, a pack of bat diapers, a spare binky, and a shirt that was probably the normal-sized Robin's. He took all these things out and found a purple stuffed elephant with a white hat that had rainbow polka dots on it, it looked like one a kid would wear at a birthday party, and a piece of cloth over its back that was also white with polka dots. The toy looked worn but well loved. As soon as the toy was out of the bag Dick leapt for it with a shout of "Peanut!" then he hugged it to his chest in a death grip.

A few minutes later, Superboy heard Kid Flash running outside of his room and dropping some things followed by his shout of what was going on.

As soon as Conner was sure Wally was gone, he gently placed Dick on the bed, stood, and opened the door. Then he brought all the bags and other items inside his barren room. Dick just sat there and hugged his beloved toy as he watched.

Conner's room was simple, as he had not personalized it much. The room was dark blue with black carpet. The walls had various sized Super symbols, some straight and others crooked, with the biggest being above Conner's bed. (The room had originally been Superman's, not that they told Conner that.) The twin bed was on the wall parallel to the door and centered on the wall. The sheets were all black on a wood frame. On the right side of the room, there was a closet with a dresser that only had one drawer filled with his cloths. On the opposite corner of the wall the door was on, there was a desk. It was neat with just his textbooks and his backpack on the side of the desk and his rock, which reminded him of his first home, Cadmus.

Conner grabbed one of the sippy cups and handed it to Dick, who gratefully drank some.

An hour later, the crib was set up on the left wall with the long side against the wall facing Conner's bed with the Super symbol bed spread in it. He also had all of the new clothes washed and folded and in his dresser. Not like the drawers were filled up with many of Conner's shirts. His shirts were too frequently ripped to be able to get in a drawer.

He grabbed Dick, who was happily playing on his bed, changed his diaper, and put the kid in some footie pajamas that just so happened to look very similar to Superboy's shirt: all black with a red Super symbol on the chest.

He picked up Robin, who was still holding his elephant and the empty sippy cup before making his way to the kitchen. He glanced at the clock that read 7:28 PM and decided to make Dick a small snack then put him to bed. He set Robin down on the counter, and Artemis shouted at him, "Hey, Conner, how's the tike doing?"

"He's fine," was Conner's quick reply then he turned to Dick and asked in fluent Romani "Ce vrei să mănânci?" 'What do you want to eat?'

"Unt de arahide si jeleu cu lapte," 'Peanut butter and jelly with milk,' Dick replied quietly.

"Whoa, wait a sec, Conner." Wally's ears had picked up some of the clone's babble. "You speak Romanian?" Wally asked, shocked; he had had to lug around that big dictionary when Superboy could have translated the whole time.

"Romani. And yes," Conner replied as he made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, then warmed some milk and put it in the sippy cup after giving it a quick wash.

"Dude!" Wally shouted, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "And I had to carry that book around all day when you could have just translated for us? No fair!"

Artemis smacked Wally in the back of the head, then went back to watching the movie as soon as he was quiet again.

Robin quickly ate then gave a huge yawn that Conner took as a sign that it was bedtime; he carried the boy back to his dark room. By the time they got there, he was fast asleep in the clone's warm arms. Conner gently laid him down in the crib and tucked him in. "Noapte bună," 'Good night,' Conner said quietly to the sleeping boy as he changed and turned off the light to go to bed. He was surprised to hear a small "Noapte bună." in return.

With that, he smiled to himself and thought, _Goodnight, little brother_.

**Review please**


	11. baths and naptime

**A/N: sooooo sorry for super late post. I had this written for forever but I hateeee typing XD so I have up to chapter 15 writen for this story just waiting to be typed along with the next chapter of 'The herats true desire' and a fullmetal alchemist one-shot AND a 53 page monster of a harry potter one-shot XD is their somebody I can pay to type things for me?**

**Chapter 11 baths and naptime**

""Uite, uite, eu zbor" **"Look, look, I'm flying!" **a dark-haired toddler yelled as he floated around the room surrounded by a green energy field. The said energy was courtesy of Miss Martian.

Conner chuckled a little at the statement as the child was lowered into his arms. "Că eşti pasăre mică" **"That you are, little bird."**

"What'd he say? What'd he say?" an anxious speedster asked through a mouth full of chips, but it came out more like "Wkd me das? Whd se pay?"

As Artemis walked past Wally, she slapped him in the back of his head and said, "Don't talk with your mouth full, Baywatch! You're setting a bad example."

"I believe we should give Robin a bath." Kaldur said from his position on the couch next to Conner. "He is starting to smell like his diapers."

Wally started to choke from laughing so hard while eating; Artemis smacked him a little harder than necessary on his back to make him stop. "Sounds like a good idea, Kal," Wally said with a slight laugh as soon as he had recovered, but it was too late as everyone was almost out the door that led to the rooms. "Hey, wait for me!"

After twenty minutes of going through all of the drawers in the clone's room, they had a large pile with various bath things from the Official Justice League baby series. From baby shampoo ("Whoa, I have to get me some of this! Look it comes with a free JLA toy!" "Yes, Baywatch, just what you need, a Flash pacifier.") to weapon-shaped bath toys ("Ooh, look it's a little batarang and an arrow!") **(1)** to enough towels for an army ("I hear kids splash a lot during baths, so we are probably going to need towels, too."). **(2)**

The five teens and the acrobatic tot stood in the biggest bathroom in the mountain that had a bathtub that all six of their mentors could probably fit in. But that was not what they were looking at. No, they were staring at the blue-eyed babe that was only dressed in a diaper covered in yellow bat symbols**(3)**, a pacifier, and a necklace. Well, they were mainly staring at the necklace. It was on an old gold chain that was probably as old as the regular Robin and had a cute cartoon Robin on it that looked equally old. It also had two silver rings on it that looked well cared for, but could easily be twenty or thirty years old.

They were wedding rings; one had a sapphire in it.

Conner slowly picked up the rings and read aloud the inscriptions (which were in Romani). "To my lovely Mary. To my darling John. Then they both have a name on the ring, one is Mary Grayson and the other John Grayson."

"What are they?" asked the confused Martian.

"Wedding rings," Wally absent-mindedly said. He was more focused on the fact that his best friend had never showed him this, even though he knew his secret ID.

"Robin is much too young to be married. Why would he have rings?" Kaldur questioned.

"They could be his parents'." Artemis said and filed this information away to ask the ebony about at a later date. The names sounded vaguely familiar, but she could not put her finger on it.

Conner shrugged and pulled off the diaper. He gently placed the naked toddler into the warm water and started to wash him while the others came over and distracted him with the toys. Throughout the bath, Richard stayed relatively subdued and babbled in Romani. But he was happy to be out of the bath as soon as his "brother" deemed him clean enough.

"Awww, he's so cute," the girls gushed as they swaddled Robin in a black towel with a hood that was covered in red super shields and white bat symbols. His blue eyes blinked sleepily at them.

Conner took a look at the clock and scooped the boy into his arms, heading back to their room, only saying "It's nap time" as an explanation.

He quickly dressed Dick in a pair of footie pajamas with a red super symbol on them.

"Somnul, copilul pasăre," **"Naptime, baby bird,"** Conner said gently to the already dozing child as he scooped him up in a Bat symbol blanket and placed him in his crib.

But as soon as Conner started to move away, Richard sat up and whimpered while sticking his hands out in a motion to be picked up. "Nuuu-te, dormi" **"Nooo up, sleep you," **he said in an obviously tired voice.

"Bine," **"Okay,"** the older Ebony said with a fond smile. He lifted the toddler out of the crib and grabbed his stuffed elephant. Then they both snuggled up to each other in Conner's bed. Both were asleep in seconds.

Not even an hour later, Conner was awoken to a loud voice over the speaker throughout the cave saying, "Team, report to the briefing room. You have a mission."

(1) Bath toy dialog: Megan

(2) Towel: Artemis

(3) lol, it'ssss fullll! Remember, the black symbols change to yellow when the diaper needs to be changed.


	12. Missions and threats

A/N: Greenman777 thanks for the offer but the contact info was token out by fanfic try putting spaces like www(space). Website(space).(space) com

Thanks pinkcat for all the awesome reviews(i would PM you but you did not log in!) and no I don't think peanut is canon, but im not 100% on that.

And SUPERRRR sorry for such a late update! I lost all inspiration... and then got hooked on harry potter... then doctor who... and then sherlock... and then harry potter again...

Chapter 12 Missions and threats

Superboy carefully detangled himself from the clinging toddler and tucked him in. Then slipped on his boots and left as quietly as he could.

~Mission Debriefing Room~

The teens lined up in front of their mentors plus Superman and Wonder Woman.

"Okay, now that everyone's here, we are sending you to…" Superman began explaining their _**covert**_ mission that Conner only half-heard. He was focusing on the soft breathing of the toddler down the hall when Flash pulled him out of his thoughts.

"So, while you kids are out having fun we will take Di-Robin up to the tower with us." Flash explained happily, looking a lot like Wally when he's had far too much sugar.

"So, where is the little one?" Wonder Woman asked as she looked around the room and frowned when she did not see him.

Conner glumly stomped out of the room.

"What's wrong with … him?" Superman asked with a raised eyebrow and paused when trying to find the right word to describe his clone.

"I believe _Conner_ is upset at having to leave Robin," Kaldur explained while emphasizing on Conner's name.

~Conner's room~

Not really sure what he should pack, Conner grabbed some of everything they had bought at the store, and placed it all in the Batman diaper bag.

Once he was done, Conner looked at the sleeping toddler.

'We could probably pass as brothers.' He mused. 'We have the same black hair and blue eyes... but he is tanner than me. Though real brothers have small differences like that. Right?'

Conner gently picked up the boy, who he had began to think of as a brother. After tucking the stuffed elephant into the diaper bag and rewrapping Robin in his favorite blanket, they headed back to the briefing room.

As they got closer to the briefing room once more, Conner heard the others telling their mentors how close he and Robin had gotten in the past few days. Though, as soon as he walked in, everyone quickly got quite, making it obvious that they were talking about him. The super-hearing wasn't necessary to understand that.

"I heard you, you know," Conner stated as he continued toward the group, and mumbled, "super-hearing and all that." Aqualad gave him a disapproving look.

Clark walked up to his "son", or so everyone kept insisting, and motioned to grab Robin, but Conner just walked past him and handed his precious bundle to the Amazon. Why would Conner trust Superman with Robin if the Kryptonian wouldn't even take charge of his own flesh and blood?

"Thank you, Conner." She smiled kindly at him as she adjusted the toddler in her arms. Then Conner dropped the diaper bag in Green Arrow's arms. Oliver grunted under the weight of the bag.

"The he-heck is in this thing!?" the archer demanded, almost cussing but stopped at the glare he received from the ebony in front of him. Conner even continued to glare at the blonde man until he slowly made his escape to the zeta beam after Wonder Woman.

_"Recognized: Wonder Women, 03. Recognized: Robin, B-01," _the computer stated as they left for the watch tower. The rest of the JLA made to move toward the zeta as the teens exited toward the hangar.

"Wait," Conner commanded before the mentors could activate the beams to depart, but after the Team was gone.

Green Arrow, Flash, Superman, Aquaman and Martian Manhunter turned back to the teenager.

"IF one hair on his head is out of place or if he so much as cries, YOU. WILL. REGRET. IT. Do you understand?" Superboy said calmly with a glare that would make Batman proud.

The adults stared at him in shock for a few minutes while Conner continued to glare at them.

Suddenly Kid Flash ran into the room and shouted, "Come on, Supey, we want to get there before Christmas!" Then ran out with his teammate slowly following him.

"Not. One. Hair," were Superboy's final words before he disappeared into the hangar.

The men stood there, shocked, for several minutes after they heard the hanger doors close, signaling the team's departure.

Finally, in a daze, Martian Manhunter activated the zeta tube.

~Watch Tower, low Earth orbit~

"What took you guys so long?" Wonder Woman asked, while walking up to the closest superhero, Superman, and handing off the child. "Never mind. I have to go, but I will come check on you later. Do try not to destroy the tower."

"_Recognized: Wonder Woman, B-03."_

Clark uncomfortably shifted the child he had come to think of as a nephew.

"Soooo, what now?" Oliver questioned, breaking the silence caused by Conner's unexpected threat.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna get something to eat while the kiddo is still sleeping," Flash stated and dropped the diaper bag, which had been given to him as soon as Conner wasn't looking, on the floor. He was convinced that is was full of rocks! Or maybe bricks. But definitely NOT diapers!

But before he could speed away, a child's scream filled the air.


End file.
